


what has got you distraught?

by capn_cronch



Series: cap'n's mis n' match stories :] [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff and Angst, Good Friend Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Winged Alexis | Quackity, like hes not a villain lol, puffy is dreams mom, quackity is his uncle-in-law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cronch/pseuds/capn_cronch
Summary: puffy is lost at sea and dream doesn't know what to do~~~DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM SHIPPING REAL PEOPLE!!! ONLY THE DSMP CHARACTERS!!! THAT SHIT IS WACK!!! DONT DO IT!!!~~~title is from the song "Oh Klahoma" by Jack Stauber :]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, its only mentioned tho - Relationship
Series: cap'n's mis n' match stories :] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205309
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	what has got you distraught?

**Author's Note:**

> hey! if you're here from my other fic, whats up? hows it goin? if you're new, what's up? hows it goin? see what happens when you bookmark/leave kudos, you get an extra greeting at the beginning of every single one of my stories, except for the first one  
> so hit that kudos button, for an extra greeting
> 
> FOLKS *c l a p*
> 
> ok this is another fic that was sitting in my docs  
> in this universe:  
> dream only acts out slightly cause of ✨trauma✨  
> big q is his uncle-in-law  
> puffy is his mom  
> dream is like 14/15  
> big q is like 25/26  
> puffy is lost at sea  
> schlatt do be dead doe

Quackity has always cared about Dream. The kid was his nephew, after all. But the boy tended to act out, which usually resulted in someone getting hurt.

Ever since Schlatt died, Quackity had been living in a small cottage on the outskirts of the country, right outside the woods. He liked it there; he grew his own crops, cared for his own animals, etc.

Tubbo wasn't home much, but that’s ok. The kid didn't need to be home all the time.

When Puffy had been declared lost at sea after a rather terrifying recording of her ship being attacked, Quackity had immediately thought about Dream. He wanted to offer him a place to stay, but thought it might be overstepping.

What he hadn't been expecting was Dream to come to him.

But there he was, green hoodie and all, on Q’s front porch.

“Dream?” He asked, scanning the kid, taking notice of the bruises and cuts on him. Including a large gash in his arm. “Holy shit, what happened to you-”

“I fought with Techno. Again.” He muttered.

Now, Quackity and Dream weren't necessarily close but the two could have a meaningful conversation if they wanted. They never did.

His features softened, “We don’t have to talk about it if you don't want to, kid.” Q said, “Why don't you come inside? I’ll help you patch that up.”

Dream nodded, walking into the small house, taking in his surroundings. He took a seat on the edge of the couch.

Quackity left to get the medical supplies only to come back to Dream with his mask off and tears running over his cheeks.

“Woah, woah, woah,” He said, racing forward, kneeling in front him. “What’s wrong?” 

Dream sniffled, “I-I don-don’t _know _.” He said, clearly distraught.__

__Q sighed, “That’s alright, we can talk about this later. First, we have to fix up that arm, yeah?” He said, trying for a smile._ _

__The boy didn't reciprocate, but he nodded and held out his arm. They sat in silence as Quackity cleaned the wound. Then came the stitches._ _

__Trying to distract him, he told Dream a story. “Did I ever tell you about the time Schlatt dressed himself up as a woman named Barbara?” He asked. Dream snorted and shook his head._ _

__“Well, this one time your uncle decided it would be funny if he pretended to be a woman in the ‘rent-a-girlfriend’ building.” He said, sticking the needle through. Q watched Dream wince slightly. “The problem was, he never changed his voice or attitude. So he was some woman in this building named Barbara who sounded like a businessman from the city.”_ _

__Quackity continued telling random stories in an attempt to distract the poor kid from the literal needle going through his skin._ _

__When he finished, Dream gazed at it, lightly touching it with his finger tips. Quackity stood, picking up the supplies he had used to patch up the wound._ _

__“You hungry?” He asked when he walked back in. “I don't have much at the moment, but we can go to the market-”_ _

__“It’s fine.” Dream said, cutting him off. “I’m not hungry.”_ _

__“How about we get you a change of clothes; do you mind if I wash your hoodie?” Q asked, unsure if the boy felt comfortable taking it off. He wouldn't know what he would do if someone forced him to take off his beanie._ _

__Dream shook his head, slipping it off and silently handing it to his uncle. “Just get it clean as soon as possible.” He said, “Please.”_ _

__“Of course.”_ _

__Luckily for them, Quackity had the luxury of a cleaning enchantment (yes i did just come up with that. does it make sense? no. do i care? also no). The hoodie would be done in about 15 minutes._ _

__He made his way back to the living room, taking a seat beside Dream. The boy looked miserable._ _

__“Can I get you anything?” He asked softly._ _

__Dream lifted a hand to wipe at his cheek. “I…can I just get, like, a hug or something?” He asked, sniffling._ _

__Now, Quackity wasn't one for a lot of physical affection, but he couldn't deny this kid. He had just lost his mother._ _

__“Well, bring it in, green boy.” He said light-heartedly. Dream practically launched himself at Q, squeezing his midsection. “Woah-” He started sobbing into Quackity’s track jacket._ _

__Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around the shaking kid. His large, gold wings came up to surround them. “It’s alright, kiddo...It’ll all be ok.” He reassured, knowing he was telling the truth._ _

__When he lost Schlatt, it felt like he had lost everything. Tubbo was the only one left, and Gods know he was hardly ever home. He thought he would never get over it, but he did._ _

__Speaking of Tubbo, the 11-year-old should be home from Tommy’s soon…_ _

__Slowly he separated from Dream, “Hey,” He said softly, wiping a tear from his cheek. “I’m gonna go set up the guest room for you. You're allowed to come with if you’d like.”_ _

__He nodded, picking up his cracked mask. Puffy had helped him make it._ _

__This boy was going to be a handful. But that was ok; Quackity had two hands._ _

__~~~_ _

__By the time dinnertime rolled around, Tubbo was finally home, clearly not expecting to see his cousin sitting at the dinner table._ _

__“Hey, Dream,” Tubbo mumbled, “I heard what happened to Auntie Puffy. I’m sorry.” He said, fidgeting with his sleeves._ _

__Dream only shrugged, resting his head on his arms. “It’s not your fault.” He said._ _

__Tubbo felt slightly awkward as he took his spot at the table. Quackity brought out the food (it was spaghetti and meatballs)._ _

__He kissed Tubbo on the head, “Welcome back, Tubbs.” He said quietly. “Dreams gonna be staying with us for the time being, alright?”_ _

__“Ok.” He almost-whispered, suddenly nervous. It wasn't that he disliked his cousin or anything, he just knew what it was like to lose a parent and wanted to help Dream feel better. “I can show him my bee hive, right?”_ _

__Quackity smiled and Tubbo could see his eyes glisten with tears. Right, he and Puffy had been pretty close. “Of course you can, baby. Eat dinner first though.”_ _

__They ate in silence, except for the sound of utensils hitting the porcelain of the plates. Dream hardly touched his food and Tubbo kept anxiously glancing at him._ _

__As Quackity gathered up the dishes, he told Tubbo and Dream they could go. He stood at the sink and quietly washed the dishes._ _

__“Wanna see my bees?”_ _

__“Sure.”_ _

__~~~_ _

__Time seemed to go by like molasses. Quackity rubbed at his eyes; the kids had already gone to bed by now. Dream had needed someone like Tubbo right now. Someone light-hearted who understands what he’s going through._ _

__He considered calling his father, Sam, just to talk. It had been a while since they’d last had a conversation. But, Q decided against it, instead choosing to go to his bedroom and hope his son doesn't see him crying._ _

__Tubbo hates it when he cries._ _

___“Are you crying cause you miss Pops?”_ _ _

___“I...yeah, baby, I do miss him.”_ _ _

___“It’s ok, Dad, I miss him too. But he’s always gonna be here with us, right?” ____ _

____Tubbo was always so mature for his age, and Quackity didn't know if that was a good thing. He knew before they adopted him, the boy had come from a pretty traumatizing background._ _ _ _

____Tubbo had just narrowly escaped a war in his old country before fleeing to L’Manberg by himself when he was about eight. Schlatt and Quackity took him in and helped him get better, only for Schlatt to die._ _ _ _

____So, here Q was, sobbing over the shit these poor kids had been through. Sobbing over his dead husband. Sobbing over his dead sister-in-law. And sobbing over the childhood these children would never get to experience._ _ _ _

____There was a knock at his door and he quickly wiped his eyes, standing up to answer it. Dream stood there, pillow snug in his arms._ _ _ _

____“Wha-what can I do for you, Dream?” He asked softly. “Need help with something?”_ _ _ _

____“No, I, uh-” He looked down, “I can’t sleep…”_ _ _ _

____Quackity’s wings twitched and he glanced back at the ‘nest’ he had made on the king-sized bed that once belonged to two. It looked more like a pile of blankets, but it was comfortable._ _ _ _

____He snapped back when he heard more floorboards creaking. Coming down the stairs was none other than his son, clutching his bee plush._ _ _ _

____“Daaaad,” He groaned, “I can't sleep.” Tubbo said, dragging out the e’s._ _ _ _

____Quackity sighed, “Alright, you two, get in here then.” He relented, allowing the two into the room._ _ _ _

____Tubbo immediately clambered into the nest, used to it by now. Dream stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do._ _ _ _

____He placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder, “Don't worry, Dream, I don't mind.” Dream silently climbed up on the bed, getting comfortable._ _ _ _

____Quackity closed the door and got in between the two. He laid on his stomach, a wing falling over each of them._ _ _ _

____It’d been a while since Quackity had such nice company. Tubbo was usually at Tommy's, always asking to spend the night._ _ _ _

____He wanted nothing more than to hold the two kids close and protect them from anything that could potentially hurt them._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i might post more chapters of this in the future if yall want🌝  
> but i am currently working on another one so if i do choose to continue this, it'll take a while
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS MAKE ME SMILE LIKE AN IDIOT


End file.
